Embodiments of the present solution are generally directed to stakes used in landscaping applications and, more specifically, to stakes configured for securing and protecting a wire or cable exposed at an edger line in a landscape.
Referring to FIG. 1, recent developments in landscape maintenance solutions have produced systems that leverage automowers. Automowers are usually battery driven, robotic lawnmowers that mow a lawn automatically and without user assistance. In addition to the automower itself (not depicted in FIG. 1 illustration), an automower system 100 includes a charging station 105 coupled to a permanent power source, a boundary wire 110 and a guide wire 115. The boundary wire 110 may be installed around a yard to define a boundary, or boundaries, beyond which the automower will not mow. Boundary wires are typically laid along the outer edges of a yard and around landscape beds and the like. In addition to the boundary wire(s), a guide wire 115 may be strategically laid along a longest length of the middle of the yard in order to statistically increase the chances that the automower encounters the guide wire 115 often.
According to some algorithm, the automower constantly mows the yard within the boundary defined by the boundary wires. As one of ordinary skill in the art would understand, when the automower encounters a boundary wire, it changes direction such that it continues to mow within the space defined by the boundary. The automower may continue to mow unless and until its electrical charge is depleted to a certain level, at which point the automower returns to the charging station by following the guide wire. In this way, an automower with a low charge may set a course and continue on the course until it encounters the guide wire and “follows” the guide wire back to the charging station. Once charged, the automower may exit the charging station and resume mowing the yard within the boundary according to the aforementioned algorithm.
Returning to the exemplary illustration of an automower system 100 depicted in FIG. 1, it should be noted that both the boundary wire 110 and the guide wire 115 transverse the driveway 120. The guide wire 115 crosses the driveway 120 at transition point 125, for example. As such, the boundary wire 110 and guide wire 115 may be exposed at the edge of the driveway 120 and vulnerable to being cut or damaged from an edger or “weed eater” equipment. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a wire guard device that may be used to secure the position of a boundary wire or guide wire at the edge of a hardscape while simultaneously providing protection for the wire against damage from an edger or “weed eater” equipment.
These needs, as well as other needs in the art, are addressed in the various embodiments of the solution as presented herein.